1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image-forming apparatus having a function of an automatic document feeder (ADF), and more particularly, to an image-forming apparatus and an operation control method thereof capable of improving print quality with a function of automatically removing document background when in an ADF mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image-forming apparatus such as a digital photocopier, a multi-function peripheral (MFP) device, and the like, has a function of Auto Background Removal (ABR) or Auto Background Suppression (ABS) to improve the image quality of printed matters and save a developing agent such as toner, ink, or the like, in case of photocopying documents having certain brightness for their backgrounds rather than a white color, as provided in newspapers.
The conventional Auto Background Removal (ABR) has been available due to relatively easy movements of a carriage containing a light source when photocopying on the platen.
However, the movements of the carriage containing a light source is not easy in an automatic document feeder mode since images are read out with a document moving while the carriage containing a light source is fixed, so that the Automatic Background Removal (ABR) function can not be activated.
Accordingly, the automatic document feeder mode not only brings out a remarkably deteriorated print quality as to documents having certain brightness as in newspapers, but also unnecessarily wastes consumables.